Scooby Doo! The Crystal Files
by GusCGC
Summary: Stories can be told in many ways! The Mystery of Crystal Cove is one of them. One dog against the world. One dark secret brewing in the underground. A hidden menace about to resurface. Scooby Doo, you're about to witness why were you choosed. Reviews!
1. A Pup Named Scooby Doo

Author's note: I once said that I wanted to do my own version of SDMI and while I get ideas for going on with the other stories, here's my own take of Crystal Cove's mystery. Suggestions are more than welcome! Hope you like it!

* * *

**1\. A Pup named Scooby Doo**

"_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind_

_I have to stand up to be stronger"_

Within Temptation.

When he was born, he was the smallest pup in the litter and all his brothers and sisters were soon in their own families. He, on the other paw, was left alone in the farm with that cranky fellon farmer and his wife, Martha, who disliked him from the very first day and yet, for some strange reason the pup didn't understand, the two humans gave him the life of a king. Far from the closest town, in a vast golden prairie, the large Great Dane grew up to be the largest dog of all and was named: Scoobert "Scooby" Dooby-Doo but he never knew at first who gave him that.

All he knew was that life of luxury. Or at least, until the day the phone rang in the middle of the night.

Scooby was dozing in the kitchen when the heard the annoying sound of the phone. The dog yawned. It was only three in the morning. Who could that be? The farmer came down from his bedroom and answered it. The Dane had always heard the broad-shouldered man talk in a cocky and arrogant tone. Hearing him talk in a more shy and evasive tone was something new.

"Are you sure, sir? He ain't nothing but a lazy bump now"

"I don't need to hear your complains, unless you want to receive none from me" answered a dark voice from the insides of the receiver.

"No, sir. Am sorry"

"I want him ready for tomorrow morning. I want no delays. And don't forget that after this, your role will be over"

"Yes, sir. He'll be ready when you come to pick him up"

"I'll send someone to do so. Now, go to bed and be quiet!"

"Yes, sir" nodded the farmer and walked up again upstairs after sending a strange glare at Scooby, who was quite puzzled. Who was the unknown guy and how come he could scare the farmer? The dog stayed up a little while before he felt tired again and felt asleep. He almost didn't noticed when the sun came up from behind the hills. A car's horn woke him up from his slumber. A tall, broad-shouldered and strong looking tuxedo man was outside. The farmer grabbed Scooby from his collar, put on his leash and took him outside where a black limo was waiting.

"Is this him?"

"Yes. I did everything you told me" they put the dog in the back seat.

"Good" the tuxedo person gave the farmer an envelope. "If anyone asks, you sold this dog to a travelling family. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" a few seconds later, the limo was going down the road and the farm disappeared from view. Scooby whimpered as the tuxedo man spoke none to him. When the car stopped, the dog was put into a strange gurney and dragged into the bowels of what seemed to be a large smelly factory. The tuxedo man took Scooby into a strange round room. The view of sharks scared the Dane out of his fur but what puzzled him most was the large man standing in the middle of the room, some sort of metallic island with strange tv sets. He was smiling at the canid.

"Welcome home, Scooby! I've been expecting you"

* * *

I always wondered: What if Scooby didn't actually started with the gang? That would be an interesting turn to the story.

More to come, lads.

Reviews are more than welcome here!


	2. Deep Waters

Author's note: I've had a great idea for this series big story arc but for now, it's a secret! Hehehehehe. Many of our favourite SDMI characters will join this wonderful story and have important roles. I'm also going to work with the villain Mastermind (voiced by Tim Curry) from the game Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights but with me own touches.

Let's move, people!

* * *

**2\. Beneath these Streets.**

"_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_"

Evanescence

"Shaggy" Norville Rogers had never had a real best friend. True he had Velma, Fred and Daphne but none of them shared his love for life, food and a ghost-free existance. Too bad he had come to be team mate with three sleuths who loved to solve strange mysteries. The people of Crystal Cove thought that it was just a phase, something youngsters do in their wild minds but it was really starting to piss off the Sheriff. Not like Shaggy didn't want to follow the man's advice but, it was true that anything was better than listening to his parents.

Still, something weird was going on. And by weird, he meant REALLY WEIRD. The four kids dealt mostly with masked losers and simple crimes but something bad was floating in the air. As if something from the past, something dark had been discovered or woken up. The very thought made Shaggy shiver. But Fred kept on saying that ghosts didn't exist so maybe it was just his imagination.

But something told him that Fred was wrong and they were soon going to regret taking ghosts lightly.

It all started by the rumours of a strange and slimmy creature who had been seen in the tunnels beneath the city. It didn't took long before the gang was there, solving the mystery and Shaggy, as always, felt alone and not part of the team. If only someone could step in for him or... Hu? The youngster, who was bored out his skull, lifted his eyes from the gang's map and looked at the sidewalk. There was a giant dog staring at the delicious ice creams of Fruitmeir's.

SD

Scooby was hungry. No question about it. He had spent a year with the strange large man called Mr. E and it had been good, ommiting the dark spots and little relationship with the big human, the Dane had eaten and being taken care like a king. That day, however, it was one of his first ones on his own in town. E's right hand, Ed Machine, had always been with him everywhere he went but now, the dog was lonely.

That very morning, E had spoken to him and the dog remembered his instructions.

"Today's a big day. You will spend your first day in Crystal Cove. It was about time, too. You can have a walk around, meet the people and enjoy the sites but, remember this. You must ALWAYS come back here, Scooby Doo, no matter what happens. Understood?" he had sounded dead serious and the dog had nodded. Machine would come pick him up but that didn't ease his current predicament. He was hungry and of course, dogs don't buy food from humans.

"They look great, don't they?" said a voice and the Dane found a shaggy looking youngster by his side, dressed with a green shirt, easy-going expression and smile. "Like, I could be lookin'at them all day"

"Whine"

"Yeah, ye said it. I'm feelin the same here. I would love to have anything here to ease me tummy" they both sighed. "Say, like what's yer name?" Shaggy smiled. Scooby was pretty unsure around strangers but for some reason, this boy looked friendly so he let him read his collar tags. "Scooby Doo. Hey, great name, dude! Like good thing ye have an owner. Am Norville but all my friends call me Shaggy"

"Bark" the Dane wagged his tail.

"And since we're both starving, care to share a hamburger with me?" those were the magic words and the dog seemed real happy.

"SHAGGY!" that was Velma. "What are you doing? We got a mystery to solve"

"Like I was just looking at those delicious ice creams and making a new friend" he pointed at Scooby.

"A dog?"

"Hey, like we have a lot in common. Right, Scoob?" the boy smiled and the dog nodded. He really liked the new nickname. "We are both food lovers"

"Yeah, yeah. This is no time to play pets with a street dog"

"But he's no stray. Scooby's got an owner, right, pal?" Shaggy pointed at the tag.

"Well, in that case, he must be looking for him" Fred caressed the dog's head and read the direction. "He's from Crystal Cove, all right, but from the outsides of town according to this"

"He's a pretty big dog. His family must have lots of money to feed him" Daphne added.

"Well, whoever it is must be worried and we got a mystery to solve beneath"

"Ok, Freddie. Sorry, pal. Like I really wish we could share a meal" the four teenagers walked towards the entrance to the caves. Scooby sat down, feeling real sad. That Shaggy person was really nice and he could even be his friend. E said that he shouldn't interact with the town's people yet and Scooby wanted to obey but, that was before meeting this friend. The Dane made up his mind. He had to stay near Shaggy at least till they come pick him up. He followed his nose and walked after the gang. The Crystal Cove caves were dark and wet but the dog walked till he was standing next to his Shaggy.

"Bark!"

"Hey! Like look who it is!" the tall boy caressed the Dane.

"He has followed us?" Daphne was puzzled.

"Yep"

"Shaggy, this is a serious mystery. We can't be playing with puppies" Velma grunted.

"Like sorry" he whispered. The Dane sat down. This glassed-eye girl surely didn't like him. Hu? A strong smell reached his nose and the dog followed it to a strange looking barrels.

"Bark, bark!" he wagged his tail.

"Hey, good job! Gang, c'me here!" Fred took a good look. "This surely isn't jello"

"What is it then?"

"I dunno. But it surely looks funny to me" the blonde one frowned. "Hmmm" he saw something writen in the barrel. "It says 'Don't touch nor eat'"

"That's weird" the red-haired female said.

"Strange more like. Why would Fruitmeir have this if it can't be eaten?" Velma went thoughtful.

"Maybe it has something to do with our slime monster" Fred saw that there were at least seven barrels. Scooby sat down while he was being pet by Shaggy. Maybe E would be happy about all this. A sudden roar shook the place. "Oh oh"

"Like I really don't like the sound of that"

"Me neither" the gang turned round and saw before them a green covered creature aiming to get them.

"It's-it's..." Shaggy went pale and Scooby jumped to his arms. "Zoicks!"

"THE SLIME MONSTER!"

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby becoming friends through food. That was fate!

The gang's in real trouble and they are really going to need Scoob on this one.

Like I said, I'll use things from SDMI but not all of them and I'm not going to use the Nibiru motive, that's for sure.

Suggestions and reviews are welcome.

Next stop: Tunnel Vision


	3. Tunnel Vision

Author's note: Moving on, lads, and so glad to hear that you like this fic. Again, suggestions are more than welcome but for now, we are going to get our first hint of the major mystery.

Nightmaster000: Thank u so much and yes, we will have Pericles putting his wicked brains in this one. And yes, I think his death was a quite lame. Oh, well.

* * *

**3\. Tunnel Vision**

"_We'll never know_

_We'll never know_

_What stands behind the door_

_But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for[...]_

_Let's light it up_

_Let's light it up_

_Until our hearts catch fire_"

David Getta

Shaggy and Scooby ran through the tunnel screaming like crazy. Fred, Velma and Daphne went on the opposite direction but the monster quickly made his mind. He chased down the dog and the boy in green. After a long run, they both stopped and went quiet. The Slime Creature was looking for them. The part of the corridor were they had ended was quite different from the one under Fruitmeir's. This one looked a lot like an old mine, it even had signs that miners left for others but those were a bit strange. Shaggy was a bit clueless when they both made out a metal door hidden behind a large rock. The entrance to the mine. Norville tip-toed to the spot, followed by Scooby. It was bolted and barred.

"Well, pal. Like this is a dead end. But at least we lost that thing"

"(Nod)"

"Like I can't wait to see the guys when they heard we have found this" he leaned on the strange rock. It was real soft to the touch and quite wet but nice. What Shaggy didn't notice was a big yellow opening under his hand, followed by two smaller ones and a deep growl. Scooby went pale when he saw it.

"Whimper"

"Like, what is it, Scoob? Ye hungry?" a loud snarl answer and the lanky boy found himself staring at a huge creature with six glowing eyes, large jaws and a high-pitched shriek that shook the whole place.

"ZOIKS!" they ran without thinking that the Slime Creature was still there and for a good reason, because when it saw the beast, it also ran. It didn't took long before they crashed into the gang.

"Shaggy, this is not..." Fred was about to give him the talk when they saw the large fiend still shrieking and heading their way so they all ran towards the exit where, much to their surprise, Fruitmeir, the Sheriff and the Mayor were waiting.

"An'where did ye kids come from? Are you running from some your own young stench?" he joked but nobody laughed.

"No, we have just saw the largest monster in all Crystal Cove" Velma replied.

"Like it was like running from a train, man!" Shaggy was breathless.

"It could have eaten us alive!" screamed Daphne.

"It even scared the Slime Creature" Fred stared at the green man.

"Jumping red gallows, are you kidding? Nothing so big could live under the town and besides, monsters don't scare monsters" Mayor Jones growled.

"Yes, they do" the slime fiend took off his mask and revealed Proffesor Ruffalo. The gang was surprised. "That giant fish creature has scared me out of my skin"

"Fish creature?" the kids were puzzled.

"Ye mean like a tuna man or something?" Stone ventured.

"There are legends about a strange monster guarding the caves but, I'm a hundred percent that the teeth of that monster are similar to an eel's. And those creatures are not just violent but are perfect hunters" the teacher sighed. "And if he's awake and roaming those tunnels, I don't care about the bank or the money or anything! That thing can eat me with one bite" Ruffalo gave himself up to the cops and Jones growled. Another atraction ruined but, the story of the giant eel did rang some bells in his head.

"Fred, this is the third time this week you ruin one of our..."

"Relax, Uncle. It's not the end of the world, is it?" the blondie smiled but the Mayor only frowned.

"I love your parents and I know you kids are doing something good for the community but, if you are smart and value your skins, you will forget about this incident in the caves" he wasn't joking.

"Why?" Daphne blinked.

"Yeah, dude. Like why? Like not like I want to argue, cuz I love leavin'big monsters alone but..."

"That mine has been closed for sixty years. Rumours of missing people, strange phenomenons and death have haunted this town for decades. And I think you kids will appreciate a piece of mind: Stay-away-from-the-tunnel"

"If you say so" Fred sighed. When Jones was gone, he turned towards his friends. "Well, gang, another mystery solved"

"Indeed. But this was quite a strange ending"

"Like, you said it, Velma" nodded Shaggy. "But thanks to Scooby Doo, we found the eel and catch the Slime dude"

"Yep. Thanks, Scoob!" the gang gave the dog a big-scaled hug. "Now, the best thanks we can give you is take you home"

"Like great idea, Freddie"

"According to the tag, he lives in... Jeepers! Destroido!"

"Now that is something odd" they all got on the Mystery Machine and drove towards the factory. "Scooby doesn't look like a guard dog"

"Great Danes were used to guard castles and farms, Fred" Velma said. "His owner, however, seems to have spoil him other way"

"Grrr" Scooby growled.

"Like, spoil him? Scooby found the mine's door and warned me when that eel thing attacked"

"I agree with Shaggy. He also found the barrels. You took a sample of them, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to tell what it is for now" Velma had kept some of the strange jello in a small vial. After some driving, lots of eating and talking, the Mystery Machine finally reached the creepy factory of Destroido. They walked in to the reception and there, Scooby saw Ed Machine waiting for him. "Uh, good evening. We believe that this is your dog"

"Yes it is. Thanks for bringing him" the tuxedo CEO put the leash on Scooby.

"Like take good care of him, ok? See ya around, Scoob"

"Whine" the Dane gave his new best friend a big lick on the face. The boy was still waving when the pair disappear through the doors. Ed pulled from the leash and took him to Mr. E's room. The large man had seen everything and welcomed the Dane with a scratch behind the ears.

"I see this is been a fine day" he smiled and Scooby rubbed against the man's hand.

"We should see to those kids, sir"

"We will, Ed. We will. Bring supper for Scoobert" ordered E and Machine left the room. "That boy Shaggy is nice, isn't he?" he had seen everything through his cameras. The dog nodded. "I thought so" E changed the button and they saw the Mystery Machine driving away. "Now, I want you to listen good, Scooby. That eel you have seen is an important piece of this puzzle. He guards a very special place and we need to get there to find something very valuable. I know you are scared but, trust me. If we don't find it first, someone worse, much worse, will and will do something terrible with what's in store in the mine" on one of the screens, they could saw one of the walls of the tunnel where some verses were engraved:

"_Let's light it up_

_Let's light it up_

_Until our hearts catch fire_"

* * *

A giant eel? A forbidden mine? Things are starting to get dark in here.

Is there a treasure or something more important?

We will need more clues!

Scooby-Dooby-Doo!


	4. Trapped Dreams

Author's note: Making something different from the original is hard but, in this chapter we're getting a view of the inner conflicts. I really think that the most interesting love story in SDMI is the one between Ricky and Cassidy but, that's me point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

**4\. Trapped Dreams**

"_Your letters they all say that you're beside me now_

_Then why do I feel alone? [...]_

_You left when I told you I was curious_

_I never said that I was brave_"

Leonard Cohen

Day broke and Mr. E opened a lazy eye. Scooby was still asleep and above them, the whole factory was buzzing with activity. Several days had past since the incident in the caves and since then, E had realized-against his better judgement, that is- that those kids were his only chance to acomplish his plans. Sigh. There he was going again. Plotting and planning. She would be ashamed. And she probably is. E got up slowly and walked towards his hidden lift to reach the basement. There he kept his most well-hidden secret of them all: a beautiful dark-skinned woman trapped in crystal and waiting to be awake. The man touched the cold surface and let a tear fell down.

"We're close, Cass. Almost there. I'm about to find a way to set you free and to find that we lost. And nobody will stand in our way, that's a promise. But I need you to hold on, please. I can't do this alone" he leaned his forehead on the frozen crystal. "Not anymore" E felt the tears running free. "I swear that when this is over, we will be far and free from all this" after a while and checking all the vital signs in the computers, he went back up where Scooby was waiting. "Hungry, hu?"

"Bark"

"We better find you a good meal. And don't worry about yer friend, Shaggy. We will soon go see him" E turned on the screens.

SD

Fred Jones had always lived the big life. His parents wanted that for him and never understood why did he wasted his time in a small place such as "The Lamplight", a coffee shop filled with music and light. The owner, Mss Guillem, did enjoy having the gang around and told them stories of the good days. Her dark skin and sassy manners had gotten her the respect and love of all Crystal Cove, even if she never spoke of her family or the silver name tag that hung from her neck. That day Guillem knew that the kids were worried about something and something really important.

"What's with ye guys today? Ye're all down-in-da-mouth" she sat nearby.

"It's just that... Remember what we told you about that eel?" Daphne said.

"Aye"

"Well, Velma went to the library and found out that about forty years ago, some children went missing inside the tunnel and that wasn't the first time"

"I see. But that doesn't explain your hound dog faces"

"My uncle has forbidden us to investigate as well as all the other adults" Fred snorted.

"And if something's wrong down there, someone's got to do something" Velma pushed her glasses backwards.

"But like, if that fish is there waiting for his meal..."

"Shaggy, we have already talk this over"

"Do you know anything bout that place, Guil?" the blondie asked.

"Just stories and such... I once heard that about fifteen years ago, two policemen just vanished inside"

"Like wow!"

"And people didn't do anything bout it?" Daphne was annoyed.

"Like what? Send ten guys for the monster's meal? I don't think so"

"Anyway, thanks for the tip, Gil" Velma smiled.

"You're welcome" she whinked and walked towards the back room where she had to breathe in a few times. Her mind was having one of those weird flash backs but this time she was awake. Guillem was confused about those visions, whose memories where those or when did that all happened?

"_Ricky, this is stupid"_

"_No, if we find a clue of where did they went, perhaps we can..."_

"_Owens, this is stupid! We're are looking for two dead guys"_

"_You say that again, Brad, and..."_

"_And what, Owens? Are you gonna hit me? You school girl or will your girlfriend?_

"_Shut up you two"_

"_He started"_

"_Sure, Bradley. And Cass, Pericles and I are blind"_

"_Shut your gob!"_

"_Sssssh. Hush, mein kinder. I think I hear somethink"_

"_You do?"_

"_Where?"_

"_I think it vas over..." _

The vision faded and the woman sighed. Who are you and why are you tormenting me with these memories?

SD

Meanwhile, E was busy making sure that Mayor Jones was at his office and not interfering with his plans. An itchy feeling drove his hand to his shoulder and under the jacket where several old and small scars were drawn into his skin. The man touched them gently and bit his lip. That couldn't be good. Was he going to join the game too?

* * *

Something big is about to arrive at Crystal Cove.

Desesperation is the best way to attract darkness.


	5. Running Up That Hill

Author's note: Gee, thank u so much for all reviews! Like I said, you're more than welcome to give ideas for this story. And it would actually be the best thing cuz I really need monsters to fill this in. Anyway, let's get moving!

* * *

**5\. Running Up That Hill**

"_It doesn't hurt me._

_Do you want to feel how it feels?_

_Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?_

_Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?_

_You, it's you and me."_

Within Temptation

"Zo, ve're all here den"

"Yep, but I warn you that this won't be easy and you still haven't told me what do you want me to do" she sat down and stared at her mentor.

"Oh, don't vorry _ihren klein_ head. Ve haf plenty of time vefore he decides to move. And vesides, dose _kinder_ vill ve our lead to mein old friend"

"And what about the dog? I've heard that a giant mutt helped Velma and the others solve the mystery"

"Ah, _ja_! De dog. _Ich fast vergessen_. I almost forgot. He's one of de keys to der tunnel. Fear not, _meine lieben_. I haf it all under control. I know just the vay to lead a _kaninchen_ out of his hideout and straight into a trap"

SD

Of the many strange inhabitants of Crystal Cove, one had earned the title of uber-weird and that was Loki, owner of a peculiar emporium in the town centre. He knew all about what was weird and strange. The news of the Slime Monster did not catch his attention but the visit of the gang that morning was surely one to be remembered.

"Ok, let's see if I get these straight. You wanna read things bout the Tunnel?" he stratched his unruly red hair.

"Yep. That's right" nodded Fred. "All have told us to quit but, here we are"

"You guys surely don't get the hints, do you? Oh, well. Judging by what happened down there, I think I saw that one coming. Ok, let's see. Ah-ha! Well, believe or not, we got a whole stock here!" he put a pile of newspapers. "I lend you this just because I like ye guys, nothing else. I would like them back!"

"Ye got it" Velma grabbed it all.

"Hey, nice painting" Daphne pointed at a small frame where an island was floating in the sky.

"You like it? It's one of my prize possesions" smiled Loki. "Legends tells that this little place is over the clouds and under the sea. It is a paradise where time and space never age their inhabitants. Much like the legendary country of Laputa of Swift's work in Gulliver"

"Like, wow!"

"That's just a legend" Velma doing myth-spoiling, how unusual!

"Gee, thanks Miss I Don't Believe In Anything" Loki snorted. "You people and your conventionalisms surely can spoil any happy thought"

"It's a fact, Lok"

"Suuure. Anyway, if ye want me opinion about your tunnel thingie, you will start by forgetting everything you know like the usual, 'Heaven is above, Hell is below'"

"They say it cuz, somehow it makes sense"

"Ok, call me loco but you'll be warned. After all, don't we bury and hide what is most precious?"

"Hu?" the gang went clueless. "We do that with dangerous things"

"Tell that to those who play treasure hunting. Enjoy!"

SD

E was busy with the computers while Scooby rested on his favourite blanket. It was late morning and nothing strange was going around town. The dane sighed with pleasure while the man watched the monitor. Something caught then his eye. A shadow that had ran for cover among the buildings. E frowned. Crystal Cove had an unwelcomed guest and if they weren't careful, it could mean trouble.

"Looks like we got work to do" the man called the dog. In the screens, they saw a strange looking creature that reseamble a lizard. "And we will need those kids"

"Whine"

"Yes, Scooby. I know you would like it different but, you will again meet Shaggy in another monster case"

"Whine"

"I'll be keeping an eye. I promise" he scratched the dog behinds its ears and the Dane panted. Scooby looked into the screens and saw then a flying shadow that crossed the view almost in a blink. What was that?

* * *

Our first serious case and it's surely going to be hard one.

Yes, I haven't forgot that Scooby talks in the show.

What is that flying stranger and the lizard?


	6. The Calling

Author's note: Moving on with the presentation of our first case, lads, and with Brad and Judy on the scene. I seriously hated those two on the show, wondered why Pericles kept them on the payroll. Anyway, after some thinking and research, I have almost all the pieces to make this story whole. Enjoy!

* * *

**6\. The Calling**

"_Like a queen with her king_

_Oh, what a birthday surprise!_

_Judy's wearin' his ring_"

Lesley Gore

"Fred, this is serious" Brad Chiles-Jones and Judy Reeves were two hot shots of the high class in Crystal Cove and two hot shots in the tech-bizz.

"We ain't trying to tell you what to do, you know that"

"We never do"

"Thank u, Brad"

"You're welcome, Judy"

"But we are worried about you and your friends. You can't just walk into that place and much less after talking with that airhead"

"Loki is no airhead, he's a genious. And he said that he would be keeping an eye. Besides, I think we all know here that following orders or keeping our heads is not something you can brag about" Fred snorted while packing up his things in the Mystery Machine. The gang was going downtown to look for a new mystery while Velma waited for the results of the goo.

"Meaning?" Brad rose an eyebrow.

"Well, you people ain't the best at being tactful. Mum, you ruined your best friend's birthday when you walked in wearing Dad's ring"

"What? We were in love"

"Yes, we were"

"Madly"

"Aaand... That is the perfect xcuse to screw up a friend" Fred frowned.

"Oh, c'me on!"

"Don't take it that hard. In the end, he found his prince charming too"

"Suure" Fred closed the back doors. "Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Keep your head up"

"And your mind sharp" they both went quiet as they saw their son driving away. A few minutes later, the phone began to rang. "Took you long"

"Yeah, yeah. Any news?" Mr. E grumbled.

"Nothing much"

"NO mysteries"

"NO problems in sight"

"Right" E sighed. He hated when they finished each other's sentence.

"I'll keep an eye just be sure. You two keep on with the research"

"You sure? This is pointless" Brad scoffed.

"We only do this cuz it's her but if it was for me..."

"Judy, how come such a lovely girl became such a selfish pain?" Mr. E wasn't joking.

"I dunno"

"It wasn't a question. And for the record, if you two won't do it, I'll make sure that the effects..."

"All right, all right... Geez. Take it easy, Rick"

"Do your thing or you're two are history"

"And to think we were best friends"

"Jud, we WERE best friends but we WILL be something worse unless you don't get to work RIGHT NOW!"

SD

"These days I can't hardly understand my parents" Fred drove down the street.

"I hear you" Daphne nodded. "Any news, Velm?"

"Nothing for now but I admit this is really getting my attention. My mum said something interesting about it"

"Like what?"

"She said that it reminded her of a legend of a cave. Said that the walls were designed to trap and drive the unwary mad. This goo was responsible of all that"

"Oh, man!" Shaggy shivered. "Like, creepy thought comin'through"

"Still, I don't think the miners below had of that" Velma was right.

"But then what?" Fred had to crush the breaks. Scooby was on the street staring at them. The van stopped just milimetres away from the dog.

"Just great" Velma had fallen into Shaggy. "But, maybe this isn't half bad, right, Norville?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"Hey, Scoob!" said Fred.

"Yeah, Scoob. What? Like, Scooby-dude!" the lanky teenager jumped outside the van, leaving a real angry Velma behind, and gave the Dane a hugh before taking him inside. "Like, where you been, man? I thought you would come back sooner" the canine licked his friend all over.

"Shaggy, dogs DON'T talk"

"So what?"

"Don't ask a dog those questions"

"Never mind. It's good to see you, Scoob" Fred caressed the Dane along with Daphne.

"Yeah, and like with no monsters in sight. Hohoho" Shaggy smiled. Scooby had walked the streets with no sign of the lizard or the bird, so finding the gang was a good sign.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" a young woman's voice was heard.

"Aaand like that's for talkin'out loud" the lanky boy sighed.

A young woman with a light brown hair ran to the window of the Mystery Machine. The whole team held their breath.

"Ye Ok, miss?" Fred said first. "What's wrong?"

"You gotta help me, please! My sister and I can't take it any longer"

"Take what?" Daphne blinked.

"Our house is haunted!"

"ZOINKS" Shag cried and Scooby jumped to his arms.

"Haunted, how?"

"We keep hearing strange voices and strange things are happening inside. Please, those voices said that they would kill us!"

"And like, can't you just move out?"

"It is our family's heirloom"

"Don't worry, miss. We got this one covered. Gang, it looks like we have a new mystery to solve!" Fred stood up.

"And like I was afraid you'll say that"

"Gulp" Scooby whimpered. E never mentioned any haunted place. Was this related to the lizard and the strange bird? The Dane held himself tighter against the young man's chest.

* * *

Hohohoho!

First Mystery and right to the jab!

Next stop: Past in the Mine


	7. Past in the Mine

Author's note: Sorry for keeping you waiting. Little problems with the computer but all is well and we move on! First mystery for the gang and with all the spooky things awaiting. Enjoy, lads!

* * *

**7\. Past in the Mine**

"_Oh What will you give me?_

_Say the sad bells of Rhymney_

_Is there hope for the future?_

_Say the brown bells of Merthyr_

_Who made the mine owner?_

_Say the black bells of Rhondda_

_And who killed the miner?_

_Say the grim bells of Blaina_"

Idris Davies

Shaft Manor was very well-known in town. The very last memory of the mining past of the town were on display for all the visitors. A singular house built in a Jacobethean style after the destruction of the previous one.

"My mum loves this place. Says it's like a gate to an unknown world but this ain't nothing but a museum" Velma snorted. "You sure you hear voices, Miss Vaugh?"

"Yes. My sister and Mr. Anamar don't believe me but I do hear them"

"Anamar?" Fred rose an eyebrow.

"Like, who's that?"

"One of the most important scholars in the country. He's very interested in the past of this house and its contents" she walked them to the main sitting room where a young woman who looked similar to their companion and a black-haired and bearded man were talking.

"Lizzy! Where did you run off to? I was worried!" barked her sister.

"Sorry, Dee"

"You brought those detectives along? Are you insane?" the gang lowered their heads.

"Don't be mad, Mss Diane. She was just trying to put her mind to rest. She probably meant no harm. Delighted to meet you at last, my good fellows. Am Anamar" the man was fancy-dressed and leaned on a black walking stick. "Mss Blake. I think I have an appointment with your parents this evening"

"Ouh, yes. Sorry"

"You came because of the strange voices, I presume. Well, it might not be strange to have spirits in here"

"Mr. Anamar, that's just stupid. The miners are gone and dead. Everybody knowns that"

"Dee, I heard them at night!"

"Lizzy" the older woman growled. "I'm sorry she dragged you in, please. Forgive us"

"It's ok. Why do you say it isn't strange, Mr. Anamar?" Fred smiled.

"As its name goes, this used to be the miners entrance shaft to the tunnels under this town. They used to love this place, until they mysteriously disappeared into the mines or as they called them "The Submarine"" the man smiled. "Nobody knows what happened but rumour has it that tragedy stroke and five bodies were found one day with bloody injuries. Only one survived and still roams the tunnels or so they say under the name of the Marauder. Easy to recognize as he always walks with a large dog and an old coal lamp" he pointed at a large picture where the artist had painted a man dressed in a black robe, holding the long lamp post and with a black canine by him. "I also heard that he's blind but very sharp as well as kind-hearted"

"Think he might be the voice?" Daph asked.

"Oh, no. The Marauder speaks little. And as for the other miners, they hardly speak xcept for one nicknamed 'Cackle' who always gives out a terrible chortle and guffaw"

"Like brrr!" Shaggy and Scooby agreed.

"Well, that's weird" Velma blinked. "If they don't talk then who does?"

"Nobody" insisted Dee until they started to hear strange sounds coming from the walls.

"_Heed now! Heed now, lads! For the miners await, for their comrade to say! Miner 12056! Speak now for we know it's you! You and your four-legged one!_"

"Like ZOINKS!" the beatnik went pale and the gang looked around trying to find the source. "They're talkin'bout us!"

"Whine!"

"_It's you! It's you! 12056! Did came back! He did! Heed now! Heed now, lads! For the one who survived, shall be the one of us to heed!"_ the voices disappeared the same way they came.

"What? What was that?" Fred and Daphne were speechless.

"..." Velma was pale.

"So, they were listening" smiled Anamar.

"Dee!"

"Lizzy, calm down! Those aren't the ghost you hear everynight!"

"WHAT?" everyone stared at the older sister. "Like, how do you know that?"

"So, you WERE listening" Liz frowned.

"Hard not to but I still think this is all a prank!"

"Like I dunno you but this surely is creepy! Some dead guys have spoke to us! To me! To Scoob! AND ME!" Shaggy was pale as a ghost. "And they spoke of..."

"The only miner who survived: 12056 or the Marauder. But I wonder what they meant when they said: _For the one who survived, shall be the one of us to heed_" Velma pushed her glasses backwards.

"The miners are angry with us! For building this place!" Liz cried. "On their beloved shaft!"

"Don't be daft!"

"Dee! They will kill us!"

"No, they won't. We will see to this first and beat them in their faces!Gang, get ready to look for clues!" Fred was decided and Shaggy gulped. Watching the whole thing was the strange lizard creature who frowned deeply.

"If the brothers spoke, so it shall be. Five men were gone and one fleed. Five deeds shall be done to find what happened here!" he disappeared.

* * *

Huhuhuhuhu.

Getting the creepy stuff in your face, lads.

Hope you like it cuz it's Clue Time!

Next stop: The Sixth Miner


	8. The Sixth Miner

Author's note: Still having problems with my computer but at least I'm giving you an Easter Egg. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and my congratulations to the Over the Garden Wall team cuz they had helped me a big bunch with this small chapter.

* * *

**8\. The Sixth Miner**

"_Gently as we go, gently as we go_

_Steady as we go, steady as we go_

_Can we turn this around from where we lost you in the evening?_

_Before things get out of hand_

_One by one eyes go optic, we're becoming the beast_"

Imogen Heap.

Mr. E's eyes went slowly darker. He never thought he would hear the miner's voice again, the voices of his once comrades. There were SEVEN miners not six and yet, the sixth has a key role in this story. He is the Marauder after all, the youngest of the team and his best friend of all. And of course, Scooby's got a big role too in this one.

If only things were easier to explain.

"…**Zero**…" a voice called through the dark corners of the room. E shivered. He knew that voice too well. "**Zero dearest, me pet**"

"…" he didn't answer right away.

"**Why won't you talk to me, me precious?**" two eyes shone in the shadows. One was a bright light circle and the other, an angry red scar. "**I thought we were friends**"

"We ain't friends"

"**Yes, we are. I have saved you many times from death and decay**"

"So I could serve you"

"**The prize of being a Submarine Miner, dearest. You will live to watch over my realm but always under me strings**"

"You forgot bout the bird"

"**Nay, I haven't. I will be there beside ye when he gets to you and I shall crush his bones like mere leaves"**

"You also promised to bring back…"

"**Snarl… Do as told and she will be free, me pet. Just stick to the plan"** he disappeared into the shadows and left him alone again to see the gang scattering through the corridors of the museum. E hid his face between his hands and sighed. Why did he had to make that deal with that monster? With the B.B? The man shook his head. It was necessary. There can't be second thoughts about this. He opened his eyes and stared at the screens and back to his old thoughts. As long as there was a chance to find what he lost long ago and clean the miners' name, it was all worth it. E made up his mind. The gang needed to be led to their true purpose. Maybe it was a good time to play his role as the Seventh Glass Man and be the beacon for the kids.

* * *

Getting an insight into the dark secrets of Mr. E.

Hope to write soon!

Next Stop: The Lovers and the Blind.


End file.
